


a night with the schuylers

by lafbaeyette



Series: domestic life [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John and Alex have a date night, Frances spends the evening with the Schuylers. It ends... interestingly enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night with the schuylers

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect to write this, I was planning the sequel and it just happened. It started off as 'hm, I should at least do a little something with the Schuylers and get a feel for their relationship with Frances' and ended up as 'okay, honestly, this is canon and I have to share it'. 
> 
> So, this is just a short something to introduce the Schuylers into the 'verse. I hope you enjoy it, because I certainly did enjoy writing it and exploring the characters. 
> 
> This is in the same universe as 'domestic life was never quite my style', though I don't think you need to have read that to read this. I do recommend checking it out, though. Frances is fourteen, so this is nine years after the original fic (one year after 'The Talks').

Frances stretched out along the large couch in the Schuylers' living room, skimming through one of her assigned readings with her head resting against Peggy’s thigh as the woman knit. Angelica and Eliza were off in the kitchen, probably arguing over whether to cook or simply order in - Eliza was always a proponent of cooking something if not for the sake of health than at least saving a few dollars, while Angelica would live off Chinese carry out and pizza if her sisters let her. 

“What’ve they got you pretending to read now?” Peggy asked, trying to catch a glimpse at the cover of Frances’s book. Frances laid the book against her chest, revealing the cover of  _ To Kill A Mockingbird _ , and looked up at the woman with feigned offense. 

“I  _ am  _ reading, thank you,” she huffed, though it was a lie. She caught maybe every fifth word as she skimmed through the assigned chapter, but she felt a general sense of what was happening. 

“Not even Alex can read that fast,” Peggy laughed. “ _ To Kill A Mockingbird _ , though? That’s a good one, you should take your time with it. I think you’d enjoy it.” 

Frances rolled her eyes. “It’s so  _ boring _ .” She shut the book and tossed it to the floor before pulling herself up and turning to Peggy. “Why do they only assign us  _ old  _ books to read anyway? They’re all boring and dated, it’s like… it’s like having to take a  _ second  _ history class.” 

“History isn’t a bad thing to learn,” Peggy chided. “And if you actually read that book, you’ll learn it’s not dated at all. It’s still pretty damn relevant - uh, darn. Sorry, don’t tell your dad.” 

“You know Papa swears in front of me all the time, right?” Frances deadpanned. “I’m fourteen, not five. And relevant or not, Harper Lee is  _ boring _ .” Peggy laughed again and Frances frowned. “What?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” Peggy shook her head and started to wrap up her knitting. “Sometimes it’s easy to forget that, you know, you don’t share Alex’s DNA - and other times, it’s so glaringly obvious that you’re John’s daughter.” Frances crossed her arms, eyes narrowing, as Peggy sat her yarn and needles to the side. “Oh, that’s not a bad thing - it’s just funny. I never thought I would hear a child raised by Alexander Hamilton say they found a book boring. C’mon, take a break from reading, let’s go see what the hell - er, heck - those two are planning for dinner. I’m starving.” 

Peggy stood up, taking Frances’s hand and pulling her from the couch as well. The two followed the sound of hushed voices into the kitchen, where Eliza and Angelica stood next to the counter, Eliza’s phone sitting between them as they spoke. 

“- and I don’t see why  _ I’m  _ the bad influence. You know, I still can’t believe that asshole got a kid before me. John should’ve taken me, I would make a great mother,” Angelica was whispering harshly, glaring at the phone, as Peggy and Frances entered. 

“Great mothers don’t starve their young,” Peggy interrupted, walking over and dramatically falling into Angelica’s arms. “I’m so.. weak.” Angelica curled her lip, pushing her sister back onto her feet and shaking her head as the other three laughed. 

“You’re a damn adult, Pegs.” Angelica grabbed for the phone but Eliza snatched it up before she could take it, holding it against her chest. 

“You are  _ not _ going to angry text him while they’re on a date, Ang, John’s been trying to get him to take a night off for months,” Eliza scolded. 

“What did Papa do this time?” Frances questioned, and Angelica laughed at the way she said ‘this time’. Eliza, however, sighed and Peggy put one arm around Frances’s shoulders, covering her ears as she stage-whispered, “No discourse in front of the children, Angie.” 

Angelica rolled her eyes, “Oh, I am no worse an influence than Alexander himself. How many times has he come home and gone off about Jefferson or Burr?” 

Frances, who could still hear despite Peggy’s attempts, piped up, “A lot. Apparently Mr. Jefferson is still salty about that time Dad punched him.” 

Peggy snorted, Angelica just looked even more appalled. “How  _ either  _ of them could call me a bad influence-” Frances shrugged out of Peggy’s hold and crossed the kitchen to wrap her arms around Angelica’s middle, the woman accepting the hug quickly and smoothing down Frances’s hair. 

“I don’t think you’re a bad influence, aunt Angie,” she said, tilting her head up and smiling sweetly. Angelica cooed, pressing a kiss to Frances’s forehead and thanking her. “Now, can we get pizza or something for dinner. I’m hungry.” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Peggy and Angelica cheered at the same time Eliza said, “No!” 

“I was going to make-” Angelica lifted her hand, cutting Eliza off. 

“Liza, dear, will it be done in thirty minutes or less?” 

“Well…” Eliza frowned. “Probably not…” 

“Then we’re ordering pizza,” Angelica declared, stepping out of Frances’s arms and pulling her own phone from her pocket. “I’ll call in the usual, why don’t we watch a movie or something since Frances is here? Sweetie, you can choose whatever you want.” 

Twenty minutes later found Angelica and Peggy on the couch, chowing down on the pizza that had just arrived while Eliza and Frances flipped through the Schuylers’ movie collection. Frances still didn’t understand why they didn’t just go through Netflix or Hulu or HBOGo to find a movie, but Eliza insisted they would find a wider range within the sleeves of the numerous DVD binders the sisters had. Most of them looked boring, but one DVD caught Frances’s eye. 

“Can we watch this?” She asked, almost sheepishly. Eliza’s eyes widened when she saw the movie Frances was gesturing to and she shook her head harshly. 

“What is it?” Peggy leaned forward, catching the title and laughing. “Oh my god,  _ yes _ !” 

“No!” Eliza exclaimed as Angelica snatched the binder from Frances. 

“You’re right, the sequel’s better, we should watch that one.” Peggy amended. 

“ _ I’m  _ the bad influence,” Angelica muttered. She looked over to Frances. “Eliza’s probably right-" 

“Aw, come on,” Peggy whined. “What’s wrong with it?  _ Magic Mike  _ was a cinematic masterpiece. She deserves to witness it.” 

“She’s  _ fourteen _ , Peggy,” Eliza hissed. 

“Yeah, she's fourteen. What, you think they don’t come across worse things?” Peggy turned to Frances. “Have you ever seen porn?” 

Frances blushed and stammered, “I- uh,  _ no _ , of course not.” Peggy lifted a brow and Frances squirmed under her gaze, there really was no way to bullshit her aunt Peggy. “Well… someone showed us something at school once… but it wasn’t-”  

“ _ See _ ,” Peggy crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch, proud to have made her point. “A little male stripping isn’t going to scar her. Might be good for her or, hell, maybe she won’t even be into it.” 

“We are  _ not  _ watching  _ Magic Mike _ ,” Eliza stated firmly. “Right, Angelica?” She looked to her older sister for support, if it ended up being two-to-one Peggy would have to stop arguing. Frances sat still blushing in the floor, but she, too, looked up to find Angelica biting the corner of her lip. 

“I mean, she _is_  fourteen,” Angelica began slowly. “Besides, this entire societal stigma on sex is ridiculous. She’s a teenager, sex is out there and it may as well be embraced” - she looked pointedly at Frances - “with protection and mutual consent. I don’t see the harm in watching it, if she really wants to see it.” Eliza started to protest as Angelica handed Peggy the DVD binder, “Better she see it with us than with, I don’t know, some skeezy teenage boy just trying to get her on and cop a feel.” 

“No, but seriously, can we do the sequel?” Peggy questioned, reaching for her option rather than the original, and Eliza let out a frustrated sigh. Peggy took that as a yes and bounded to the DVD player. 

“I’m not taking the blame for this,” Eliza muttered, angrily shoving a slice of pizza into her mouth and leaning back against the couch. “Frances, this was all your aunt Angie and Peggy’s idea. Remember that I said no.” 

Angelica nudged Eliza’s shoulder with her knee, “Alex would’ve let her watch it, too.” 

“You know you’re just admitting to sinking to Alex’s level of bad influence, right?” Eliza shot back, which made Angelica shut up and sink into the couch as the movie started playing and Peggy settled back in next to her. 

Frances had to admit, she enjoyed the movie. From a critical, storytelling standpoint it really wasn’t that great. But from the view of a hormonal teenage girl that’s been slowly discovering and appreciating men? Fan-fucking-tastic. 

John’s eyes only bulged out a little when Eliza admitted what they had watched when he came to pick Frances up the next morning, while Alex immediately turned to Frances and asked what her favorite end routine was - John elbowed him and Frances ducked her head, face bright red as she muttered, “Papa, please don’t ask me about strippers ever again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It just happened, alright? I had no idea that's what this wanted to be, and then it happened and here we are. I'm only a little sorry. Comments and Kudos make my heart happy and give me a reason to keep writing. <3 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr: @hypeulesnochilligan
> 
> I take prompts, I take headcanons, I take any and all conversation. I'm truly a lonely person. It's quite sad.


End file.
